cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Elias Koteas
Elias Koteas (1961 - ) Film Deaths *''Almost an Angel'' (1990) [Steve Garner]: Accidentally impaled on a pipe when he runs into it while running away from Michael Alldredge; he dies shortly afterwards while talking to his sister (Linda Kozlowski) and Paul Hogan. (Thanks to ND) *''Desperate Hours (1990)'' [Wally Bosworth]: Shot in the chest and stomach by SWAT snipers; he dies shortly afterwards while talking to his brother (Mickey Rourke). (Thanks to ND) *''Cyborg 2 (1993)'' [Colson 'Colt' Ricks]: Dies (off-screen) of old age/natural causes, with Angelina Jolie by his side. (Thanks to ND) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III'' (1993) [Casey Jones/Whit]: Playing a dual role in two time periods, "Whit" dies (off-screen) during the passage of time between the 17th-century scenes and the present day. ("Casey" survives the movie.) (Thanks to ND) *''Crash (1996)'' [Vaughn]: Killed after crashing his car off a bridge whilst trying to run James Spader off the road. *''Gattaca (1997)'' [Antonio Freeman]: Dies (off-screen) of unspecified causes, during the passage of time between scenes. (Thanks to ND) *''Apt Pupil (1998)'' [Archie]: Beaten to death with a shovel by Brad Renfro, to finish him off after he had been stabbed in the back and thrown downstairs by Ian McKellen (his body is later seen having been dug up by police investigating Ian's cellar). (Thanks to ND) *''Fallen (1998)'' [Edgar Reese]: Executed in the gas chamber (his body is later seen as the evil spirit leaves him to find another host). (Thanks to ND) *''Lost Souls (2000)'' [John Townsend]: Neck snapped by W. Earl Brown during a struggle, while Elias tries to shoot Brown's brother (Ben Chaplin) . (Thanks to ND) *''Novocaine (2001)'' [Harlan Sangster]: Shot in the head. His body is shown again afterwards when his brother Steve discovers him. *''Shot in the Heart'' (2001) [Gary Gilmore]: Executed by a firing squad. (Thanks to ND) *''Collateral Damage (2002)'' [CIA Agent Peter Brandt]: Shot in the head by Francesca Neri while trying to stop her from leaving the building. (Thanks to Tal and ND) *''S1m0ne (2002)'' [Hank Alano]: Dies (off-screen) of eye cancer; we learn of his death when Al Pacino is informed. (Thanks to ND) *''Skinwalkers (2006)'' [Jonas]: Shot (while in his werewolf form) by Rhona Mitra, after he loses control of himself and tries to attack Matthew Knight. (Thanks to ND and Cody) *''Shooter (2007)'' [Jack Payne]: Shot repeatedly in the chest by Kate Mara, after having his arm shot off with a rifle by Mark Wahlberg. (Thanks to ND) *''Zodiac (2007)'' [Sgt. Jack Mulanax]: Dies (off-screen) of unspecified natural causes, at some point during the passage of time between scenes. (Thanks to ND) *''The Curious Case of Benjamin Button (2008)'' [Monsieur Gateau]: Dies (off-screen) of natural causes (compounded by heartbreak over the death of his son). (Thanks to Tommy) *''I Come with the Rain'' (2008) [Hasford]: Shot to death at the end of a shoot-out with Josh Hartnett, who then decapitates him as he dies, with his severed head later seen as Josh carries it under his arm out of the room. (Thanks to ND) *''Let Me In (2010)'' [The Policeman]: Bitten on the throat and drained of blood by Chloe Grace Moretz, as Kodi Smit-McPhee looks on in horror (his body is later seen stuffed in a hole in the wall). (Thanks to Arben, ND, and Tommy) *''Dream House (2011)'' [Boyce]: Shot in the head by Marton Csokas after Elias douses Marton with gasoline inside the burning house. (Thanks to Tommy and ND) *''The Last Days on Mars (2013)'' [Charles 'Skipper' Brunel]: Stabbed repeatedly/impaled on a small pickaxe in the chest and stomach by a possessed/infected Goran Kostić or Yusra Warsama. He dies whilst Romola Garai and Olivia Williams try to save him and later returns from the dead after the Martian bacteria takes over his body (with him presumably dying from dehydration off camera). TV Deaths *''American Dad!: Failure Is Not a Factory-Installed Option (2006)'' [Jim]: Commits suicide by parking his car on the train tracks as the train approaches; his body is shown again when Lt. Thacker (voiced by Beau Bridges) investigates the scene. (Thanks to Tommy) *''Chicago P.D.: Homecoming (2018)'' [Detective Alvin Olinsky] Stabbed while in jail, then later died off screen at Chicago Med. The death is confirmed when Jason Beghe breaks down crying on the roof of the Police station. Notable Connections *Ex-husband of Jennifer Rubin. *Godfather of Christian Madsen. Gallery Jack Payne.jpg|Elias Koteas in Shooter Koteas, Elias Koteas, Elias Koteas, Elias Koteas, Elias Category:Death scenes by cancer Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by axe Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by possession Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by infection Category:Death scenes by vampire bite Category:Death scenes by throat ripping Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by unjust execution Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Death scenes by dehydration Category:Death scenes by werewolf attack Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by natural causes Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by hit by train Category:Death scenes by gas inhalation Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in David Fincher movies Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:Actors who died in Andrew Niccol Movies Category:People who died in Antoine Fuqua films Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Actors who died in Andrew Davis Movies Category:Actors who died in Bryan Singer Movies Category:Crime Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies Category:Thriller Stars Category:Paramount Stars Category:House M.D. cast members Category:Actors who died in Arnold Schwarzenegger Movies Category:Actors who died in Matt Reeves Movies Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:People who died in a Exorcist film Category:Actors who in Gregory Hoblit Movies Category:Actors who died in Michael Cimino Movies Category:Religion Stars Category:Psychological Stars Category:Supernatural Stars Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cast members Category:Death scenes by shovel Category:CSI: NY Cast Members Category:Chicago PD Cast Members Category:Chicago Fire Cast Members